


It Started With A Kiss

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: FinnRey Private Nights [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fondling, Friends With Benefits (Kinda but not really), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sofa sex, their first time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Two competitive friends start their Friday night drinking and playing video games...





	It Started With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Finn and Rey's first time.
> 
> Prequel to 'When We're Alone'. 
> 
> Just so you know!

Waking up with a slight hangover, Finn finds himself staring up at the ceiling. His lying on his back, covered in sweat. Feeling a breeze between his knees, Finn looks down to see that he's completely naked while lying on top of his covers on his bed. Why was he naked? What was he doing before he fell asleep?

He then notices someone... a woman lying on her right side, her back facing him. Her skin is glistening with sweat and is still fast asleep.

Finn doesn't remember inviting a girl over tonight... at least, not someone he's never met before. He did invite Rey over to play a few rounds of _'Mortal Kombat X'_ with him...

'Oh, my God!' Finn thinks to himself as he gets a better look at the girl. As much as he's dreamed about waking up with his dream girl lying next to him, he didn't want it like this! Drunk, acting on impulse, and their relationship ruined. After he leans over to get a better look, Finn could kick himself. It _IS_ Rey! They did sleep together! But, what happened?! How did a night of video games and drinking lead them here?

A quick look at the electronic clock on his dresser says (12:53 A.M.)

Finn falls back on his bed, rubbing his forehead nervously. Last thing he remembers was Rey cheering when she beat him in their last round. Is that when it happened? That was over 3 hours ago. He doesn't remember. He stares back up at the ceiling, like the answers are up there.

'Come on!' Finn racks his brain. 'Think! Put the pieces back together! Remember what happened!'

 

 

_**THREE HOURS AGO...**  _

Today's Friday. So, Finn and Rey would've met up at their favorite restaurant after work: Emerald Valley. After ordering their drinks and meals, they talked about their week and the things they've had to put up with at work. Well, after laughing it off, they would then follow up on their plans for the evening. Whether it was a Netflix night, a game night, or just hanging out with nothing planned, they would've gone over the snacks and things that they needed to kick back at one of their places.

Once they've finished their meals, they would then leave Emerald Valley separately to pick up whatever they needed and then head over to Rey's Apartment or Finn's.

Tonight, it was Finn's apartment. It was their game night. And the game was _'Mortal Kombat X'._

Now, the rules for tonight were simple: They would play two-round fights, and the loser would down a shot of whiskey while the winner enjoyed a snack. They've never done this before tonight, but since they enjoyed friendly competition, they decided to get it a whirl. (Jeez, it's like a combination of grown up acting like children again!)

So, Finn won 10 fights in a row. "Aww, Yeah! Scorpion never lets me down!" He proclaimed proudly while dancing.

Rey, who was competitive by nature, swore that she wasn't going to stop until she not only matched Finn's record, but she would top it! "I'm just getting warmed up, Storm! The night's still young!"

"Well, come on with it, Skywalker!" Finn teased. "Maybe you should pick someone else first!"

"Nope! Cassie and Me are doing just fine!" Rey growled. "We're just waiting on you."

"Well, ready when you are!" Finn stretches before sitting back down.

He wins the next three rounds. Rey looks like she's about to fall over.

"Okay, maybe we should call it a night." Finn suggests. 

"Nope! I said I was gonna beat you, Finn! And that's what I'm gonna do!" Rey swears.

"Rey, you're barely conscious anymore! Besides, it wouldn't be fair to you if we continued." Finn tries to reason with her.

Rey looks at him with a scowl. "Are you saying that I can't play this anymore? Just because I'm a little tipsy?!"

"I'm saying that we should pick this up again next week. You had a rough go-at-it while you were still sober. Getting drunk isn't gonna improve your game any. So, I say we call it quits tonight and pick up where we leave off tonight next Friday. Because, Rey, you seriously look like you're gonna fall out any minute."

"No, I get it!" Rey nods her head. "You think that by ending the night early, you get automatic bragging rights for winning our first ever drinking game. Well, that's not gonna happen! I'm still playing! And, I'm not gonna stop until I take you down. Now, sit down, shut up, and let's keep going!"

Finn snickers as he shakes his head. "Alright, Rey! But, when you wake up tomorrow, I'll be sure to let you know how this last round went."

They select their fighters again and get ready.

_"Round one!"_ The Video Game Announcer says. _"FIGHT!!"_

 

 

 

Finn's not entirely sure what happened, but the next 13 fights are all won by Rey. She laughs in his face, ordering him to drink while she enjoyed her snacks.

"You're cheating!" Finn shouts.

"And you're whining!" Rey shouts back. "Quit crying and keep drinking!"

Now, tied 13 and 13, it was time for the tie breaker: Sudden Death. Whoever won this next round, would win the night.

Though they are both inebriated, they get their all in this final round. Sweat rolling down their faces, their controllers slippery thanks to sweaty palms. They stare intensely at the screen, pushing themselves to win. Finn had to win, so he could brag about it to Rey all week long, and Rey had to win to keep Finn from doing that. (Needless to say, but, if she wins, she gets to hold it over Finn's head for the entire week.) They go back and forward. One holding the edge over the other for a while before the tables turn again.

Finn wins round one! Now he just needs to win round two.

He doesn't! Second round goes to Rey!

And now, it's the final round! With both of them exhausted and the whiskey beginning to take it's toll, they both continue play to the best of their abilities so that a winner can be decided. And before too long, the final round is over and a winner has been named:

It's REY!

Rey stares bug-eyed at the screen, not really sure of what she's seeing. But, after another second, she launches herself off of the sofa and into the air as she jumps in place, cheering and laughing that she's beaten Finn. Against any and all explanation, she had won! She doesn't have to hear Finn bragging about winning now, but she can brag to him about the way she beat his Scorpion with her Cassie Cage! In fact, she does!

"Whew! I guess Scorpion ain't all that after all! Huh, Storm?!" Rey laughs victoriously. "You taught that Cassie didn't stand a chance! Well, she did! We hung in there! And we beat you!" She singsongy taunts 'We beat you! We beat you!' Over and over again in Finn's face.

Now, normally, whenever Finn loses at something, he can be such a sore loser. But, tonight is different. Finn finds himself smiling as he stares at Rey. 'Wow! Rey's looking _good_!' He gives her this look of lust that she's obviously oblivious about. 'She's _swearing_! I never knew she looked so good when she sweats! Why am I just now seeing this?' Finn eyes her entire body, feeling a new confident coming over him. He leans over, sliding his right arm over Rey's shoulders. 

"Okay! Okay! I admit it! You win, Rey! Congratulations! Bragging rights are all yours, Solo!"

"Thank you!" Rey says, gratefully.

Finn places a kiss on her lips. A kiss that causes her to gasp but one she quickly returns. Grinning, the look into each other's eyes longingly. They smile fades, turning into looks of pleading and desire. Feeling each other's breath on their lips, they come in for another kiss. 

Rey doesn't waste another second and locks her arms around Finn's neck, kissing him passionate. Finn, loving the feel of her lips on his, wraps his arms around her waist, keeping her close.

Rey then feels Finn's hands slip under her shirt, caressing her abs. She moans into his mouth as she leans her back against the arm of the sofa, not moving her lips away for a moment. She then takes his hand and bring it up to her breast.

Finn breaks their kiss while breathing excitedly. "Rey, what're you..."

Rey places a finger over Finn's lips, shushing him. She then massages his length through his pants.

"What's going on?" Finn questions.

"Stop talking." Rey whispers. She leans back, grabbing the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. After throwing it to the floor, she frames Finn's face. "I want you. I want you to fuck me _good_ tonight, Finn. Make me feel good."

Finn looks at her with some much want as he feels himself getting harder and harder. 

Answering his silent question, Rey nods with a smile. "Do whatever you want to me. Whatever you want..."

Finn then kisses and runs his tongue over Rey's breasts, trying to get to her nipples. Rey unhooks her bras and let's it fall to the fall. Upon seeing Rey's nipples, Finn doesn't waste a second before he wraps his tongue around one of them.

Rey holds his head to her chest, moaning softly as she leans further into the arm of the sofa. Finn squeezes her unoccupied nipple as he flicks his tongue on the one he's sucking. He then kisses and licks the space between Rey's breasts as he makes his way over to the right nipple.

Already missing his lips, Rey pulls Finn back up, kissing him hungrily. Finn caresses her breasts as their tongues begin to dance for domination. He then turns his attention back down to her body and begins kissing Rey's abs as he works his way down further and further.

Rey holds the back of Finn's neck as he worships her body with his lips and tongue. Rey closes her eyes, smiling. Getting lost in the sensation.

Finn gets down to her leggings and works to get them off. Rey pushes herself upward, allowing him to relieve her of her pants. On his knees and gasping in lust, Finn kisses her foot, now working his way up her right leg towards her center. Kissing, licking, and gently biting on Rey's leg, Finn gets right there but can't continue because Rey's framed his face with her hands, kissing him some more.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Rey tugs on it, making Finn lift his arms up so she can get it off.

They then continue to kiss. With one hand resting on his cheek, the other explores his chest and abs, getting down to his pants. With one hand, Rey undoes Finn's belt and pants, pulling them down. She then massages Finn's dick through his underwear.

Finn's eyes roll as he moans into her mouth.

Rey ends the kiss, looking Finn dead in the face. "Want me to suck your dick?"

Finn breaths hard. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Rey wraps her arms around Finn's waist, pulling him up and throwing him back onto the sofa. She snatches off his drawers, to the surprise of Finn, and takes Finn into her mouth.

Finn's frowns clenches as he feels Rey sucking him off.

Of the many times he's thought of sharing intimacy with Rey, he's never, not even in his drunken haze, did he think that Rey was into this kind of thing. He's not complaining... don't get him wrong! But, he wouldn't have suggested this to her if/when they got to this point.

Looking down at her naked back, Finn holds her hand down on his now very hard length as he caresses the muscles on her back and slides his hand down to her ass. Finn smiles when he notices that Rey's wearing sky blue panties. He slips his hand in her panties, grabbing one of her ass cheeks and squeezes.

A loud **POP!** is heard when Rey lets Finn's length out of her mouth. She then strokes it while fondling him.

"Damn, Finn!" Rey says. "You're so big! The Biggest I've ever seen!" She doesn't seem to be complaining as she then puts Finn back into her mouth, taking all of him this time.

Finn wouldn't say this out loud, not even drunk, but he could swear he can feel his head slides down Rey's throat. She's done it! She really has taken him all in.

Rey chokes as he pulls him out again. Stroking and sucking, Rey has no shame as she continues to handling Finn.

 

 

Now completely naked and lying on her back, Rey feels Finn's shoulder and back muscles as he's back on his knees, orally pleasuring Rey. Feeling his tongue on her clit, Rey's eyes are shut tight as she moans Finn's name barely above a whisper.

Finn commits every curve of Rey's body to memory as his hands explore her legs, her abs, her breasts, and her face. Massaging her breasts again, Rey holds Finn's hands over them, encouraging him to squeeze them again.

Rey rubs her hands up and down Finn's strong arms. Her moans echo throughout the apartment, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Right there! Right there! Oh, that's it!"

Realizing that he's found Rey's spot, Finn comes up for air before going back in to work Rey into a frenzy!

Rey's breathing and moaning escalates, acknowledging to Finn that she was close to reaching an organism. Holding Finn's head down with both hands and throwing her legs around his back, Rey's trapped Finn and she WON'T let him go until he's made her come. "Don't stop! Don't FUCKING stop! Oh, God..." Rey inhales. And lets it out a few seconds later, laughing in delight as Finn accomplished what he set out to do: Making Rey climax with just his mouth. Grateful for it, Rey lets go of Finn and pulls him up for a kiss.

 

 

Later, Finn lies on top of Rey, grinding into her. Rey moans, caressing Finn's back and holding on to his shoulders for dear life. Finn buries his face into Rey's neck, tasting her skin. He then looks down at her and when their eyes meet again, he pecks her lips before he pounds her harder. Loving the soft feel of velvet between Rey's legs, Finn grunts happily. Her tight and very wet clit grabbing him like it hasn't had enough. 

Rey's face scrunches up as she take Finn inside of her. Gasping and moaning in pleasure, Rey wraps her legs around Finn's waist, not wanting him to stop. Her titties bounce as her hips collides with Finn's.

"Rey..." Finn moans quietly as he rests his forehead against the arm of the sofa. Their lips once again meet for a tender kiss.

Rey pushes Finn off of her and he falls onto his back, his neck hanging over the opposite arm of the couch. Rey then straddles his hips, kissing him furiously. She then pushes herself upward on his chest as she grinds her hips over his own. Moaning and biting her lower lip, her moments increases, loving the feel of her best friend inside of her.

Throwing her hair out of her face, she comes in for another kiss. The sound of lips smacking fills the room. Rey cups Finn's cheeks as she rests her forehead on his, wanting to kiss him again.

Finn slaps her ass and grips it hard. Rey gasps, pecking him on the lips again. She then sits up straight as she rides him, the sofa rocks with her every moment. "FUCK!!" She screams.

Finn then picks her up and gets to his feet. He then holds her in his arms as she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Finn grunts as he thrusts himself in and out of her. The room is completely dark, saved for the light coming off of the TV. And, since they're both gleaming with sweat, they appear to be glowing, thanks to the Tv screen.

Rey groans as she bounces on Finn's dick, her ass waving in the air. Rey rests her chin on Finn's shoulder as one of her hands maps out the scar on Finn's back that he got all the way back when he was just a private in the Marines. Rey's often asked him how he got it, but Finn, to this day, has never told her. Sensing that it was a sensitive subject, Rey stopped asking all together.

Feeling himself getting closer and closer to his climax, Finn groans as he grips Rey's ass. "I'm gonna come."

"You gonna come?" Rey asks. She makes him look at her. "You gonna come? Do it. Come. Come." She says it, like a chant. Finn groans, not wanting to come inside of Rey, but is too close to stop now.

Somehow knowing that he was gonna climax, Rey hopped out of his arms and drops down to her knees, putting his dick into her mouth. She blows him, causing him to almost scream as he comes in her mouth. She grips his dick hard and strokes him, forcing him to release down her throat.

 

 

_**THREE HOURS LATER...** _

And that's the last thing he remembers. How did they get upstairs to his room?

Feeling the bed rock, Finn looks back over at Rey, who's now awake.

"Rey?" Finn calls out.

Hearing her name and noticing that she's naked and sweaty, Rey hesitantly looks over her left shoulder at Finn.

Upon seeing the shear terror in her eyes, Finn's heart sinks. "Are you..."

Rey squeals as she jumps out of bed, grabbing a nearby blanket to wrap herself up in. "FINN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE WE NAKED?!"

"You don't remember?" Finn asks, frowning.

"Remember what?!" Rey asks, freaking out.

"Having sex with me?!" Finn asks, sounding slightly upset.

"We had... Oh, my God! What did we do?!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
